Peter Petrelli
Peter Petrelli is a character on NBC's Heroes. He first appears in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Milo Ventimiglia. History Powers Current Powers *'Ability Replication:' Peter injected himself with the formula in order to save his brother from a fire. After he injected himself, he was able to use flight and fly from the exploding building with Nathan. Peter is shown demonstrating a variation of ability mimicry, mimicking an ability only after touching another evolved human. It is similar to his father's ability to steal other abilities by touch, yet different in that the source of the ability can still use their ability after Peter performs the process. According to Peter, he can now only mimic one ability at a time, losing the old ability in order to acquire the new one. Peter has shown control over his replication. For example, he held Nathan by the neck to hold him hostage, and didn't replicate his flight until the last second before he escaped. He showed control another time when he flew with Matt Parkman, apparently without replicating his ability of telepathy. When Peter replicates an ability, he also displays the version of it possessed by the person he is replicating from. For example, West Rosen's floating manifestation of flight and Samuel's enhanced version of terrakinesis. With his new power, Peter seems to develop greater control over his copied powers. This is probably due to the fact that he only has to worry about one ability, and the fact that he doesn't have to focus to "recall" his power. Some abilities like flight, super speed, space-time manipulation, enhanced strength, and telepathy he has used before using Empathic Mimicry. But other abilities like healing touch, shape-shifting, and mental manipulation he has not and displayed great skill in a short amount of time. Former Powers *'Empathic Mimicry:' Much mystery surrounded Peter's status and abilities, or lack thereof, early in the series. While every main character was said outright to have a power in press releases, Peter was simply billed as "trying to convince his brother he can fly". Later, after his brother flew, Peter himself displayed the ability to levitate not long afterward. Peter is actually an empathic mimic who duplicates the powers of others. His crude levitation sketch shows that he gained Isaac's ability to draw the future, but without needing to be induced by drugs. Later, Peter visits Isaac and finishes Isaac's painting without the aid of heroin or any other drug. Early on, Peter's duplicated powers typically only lasted while the person he was mimicking was nearby. He was unable to fly when not in the presence of Nathan, and he became visible when Claude walked away from him, but he was still able to use Isaac's precognition the day after he met him He duplicated Claire's power of regeneration, even though he had not been near her for weeks; this was the first time he ever consciously "recalled" a mimicked power. With the help of Claude, he summons telekinesis which he wasn't even aware of having and later uses flight and space-time manipulation to escape Noah Bennet and the Haitian. After that, he starts to be able to summon powers at will. While Peter's crude stick figure drawings originally seemed to indicate that he could duplicate only someone's powers, and not their skills, the painting he completed at Isaac's studio seems fairly well done (though not of the same style) and is later able to paint one of his own. This could indicate that his ability is maturing and developing, much like the others with powers. After Peter first discovered his powers, he generally used one power at any given time. As he gained greater control over his ability, Peter demonstrated that he was able to access multiple powers at once. After initially discovering his powers, Peter typically used invisibility, flight, and telekinetic powers. He managed to tap into telepathy, precognition, and unfortunately his radioactive power. After he had his mind wiped by the Haitian, Peter developed a favor for using his electrical abilities over his former telekinesis. Peter also seemed to be using telepathy much more and showed much more control and diversity (using enhanced strength, phasing, etc.) in using his powers. After activating Sylar's ability of intuitive aptitude, Peter's control was greatly refined. His telekinetic skills were enough to slice heads off, he used his electrical powers more potently, still seemed to love his invisibility, had used telepathy much more skillfully, and finally started using space-time manipulation for traveling from place to place, and also could correctly time travel. Peter also possessed Claire's regenerative power. However, the ability is passive in nature, therefore it was always active and didn't require active concentration to use. All of Peter's abilities were taken away by his father. Appearances References